Marshall Lee's Past
by annabell22
Summary: What really happened before Marshall Lee before he met Fionna? Was he really adventuring? Or was he telling stories to make himself seem cool? ONESHOT


The boy stormed through his kingdom furiously. The King, of misery and blood thirsty people. He had dealt with the cruelty of his people for one final time. His wicked girlfriend, his evil mother and this place. The place he refers to as worse than hell. He had been ruling for years. Unwillingly however. Years of being harassed and scared into ruling, but today he had enough. He had put up with the Kingdom for years, but now he had enough. He had always known the people were insane and evil. They were demons after all. They're instinct was to kill. Which was the fate of his father.

The King had dark grey blood running down his face and all over his robes. Due to an "incident" one of the servants had caused. He knew the servants needed to drink blood to survive, but feeding on their king?

Blood supply for the Kingdom had been low for a while. The King and his mother had been the main priority. They did not care for their people, and they died off daily. From starvation and cruelty. The King was forced to bring misery to the people, so they did not bother bring their issues to the king. Only the servants were up close with the blood and often stole, but usually got away with it.

Marshall Lee was sleeping in his bed when the servant had come to get him ready for the day. A Human-like demon. With long claws and horns on his head. Like most of the people he needed blood to survive as well, and was starving. He inspected the King carefully who seemed to be sleeping deep enough. The demon brought out his claws and carefully ran them across Marshall Lee's face. Before with his three center claws dug them into his skin and ran them down his face, barely missing his two eyes. Marshall Lee woke up screaming and kicked the demon off of him.

Hissing he grabbed a lower part of his robe and brought it to his face. He was a vampire, so it would eventually heal, but for the moment it hurt immensely. The demon was terrified and was too scared to move. Marshall Lee took the cloth away from his bloody face and took the demon by his neck.

"Give me one good reason to grant you mercy!" shouted Marshall Lee furiously. "Why I shouldn't snap your neck!" The demon searched through his mind trying to think of an answer to live, but was too terrified to come up with anything. Marshall Lee snapped the demon's neck like a tooth pick. "Took too long." He dropped the demon and walked out of his room furiously. He had always known the demons of the Nightosphere were blood thirsty, but he never expected it would be that bad.

Marshall Lee pushed anyone who came near him out of his way and went to his mother. He took the crown off his head and threw it on the ground. His mother was confused. "What the hell is going on with you today?" hissed his mother.

"I had enough! Look at my face, Mother, look at it!" hissed Marshall Lee. "A servant did this to me! Because of some blood shortage they figured it'd be okay to cut my face apart!" Marshall Lee's mother shook her head and handed him a cloth. She gently patted the blood from his face and Ashley, his girlfriend rushed to him. Helping his mother clean away the blood.

"Oh my glob, Marshall Lee, are you okay?" asked Ashley worriedly.

"Does this look _okay_, to you! I've had enough! I quit! You hear me? I'm done! I'm done being King for these people!" shouted Marshall Lee. "I've put up with it until now!" Marshall Lee walked away from his mother and Ashley headed towards the portal to the surface world. To the world of Aaa since the great Mushroom was over.

"Marshy, no, don't leave!" exclaimed Ashley. Marshall Lee ignored her and continued walking. He didn't care what anyone said anymore. He was done ruling these people. He had been to Aaa with Ashley plenty of times. They even had an old tree house before they moved out, into the Nightosphere. Marshall Lee opened the door to the portal and Ashley grabbed him.

"I am done, Ashley! We're done! I've been wanting to do this for ages! And I'm doing it now! Go get a life!" shouted Marshall Lee. "You sold my bear, you're a psycho jerk, and just as evil as my mother and the rest of these dirty people!" This hurt Ashley, she loved Marshall Lee. She hadn't realized she had hurt him.

"Marsh, I am so sorry!" exclaimed Ashley. "I didn't mean to make you angry! I didn't mean to make you upset! Please forgive me!" Marshall Lee shook his head. He had enough of people of the Nightosphere for his immortal life. He did his share of around a thousand years of serving, but he was done now. He grabbed the family axe off the wall and walked down the portal, closing it behind him. He ran his hands through his dark black hair and sighed.

First thing was first, he wanted to get his bloody clothes off. He knew just where to go. His old house in the caves. He didn't live there very long. Only two months living there with Ashley Marshall Lee's mother threatened to kill him and Ashley unless he ruled the Nightosphere. Now Marshall Lee was no coward, but back then he truly loved Ashley. He worried that if he went out and came back she would be dead. Now, however, he wouldn't mind such a fate for the evil witch.

He floated to the old house and stench filled his nose. He crinkled his nose up and floated up the stairs. He opened his closet which was filled with dust. He grabbed a grey t-shirt and some jeans. He stuck to the red shoes he was wearing and walked out of his old house. He coughed at the dust that was all over him and his clothes. He walked to the river in the caves and washed his clothes by hand. He set them on a rock to dry and sat leaning against another one.

He was free. He was free from ruling the Nightosphere. Form that hell. But he didn't feel like cleaning his small pink house, so he would have to think about his next move. But at the moment he just wanted to relax. His relaxation didn't last long. A small white cat came through the cat door and plopped herself on Marshall Lee.

Schwabelle, his old zombie cat. Of course she was still alive, she couldn't starve. She was already dead. Marshall Lee smiled at the sight of his old cat and pet her. She also smelt gross, but for a few moments, he didn't notice. He put her in the river and washed her off as well. She protested and clawed at him. When he had finished her fur was puffed out and it made him laugh. He was strong and almost cold hearted, but he had a small soft spot in his heart for that cat.

The cat ran off under the house and he didn't feel like chasing her. For the moment he just wanted to relax. He thought about what he should do next now that he could do whatever he wanted. He closed the portal to the Nightosphere so Ashley and his mother were stuck. So he wouldn't have to worry about them. Only that meant he was alone in the world of Aaa with no one, unless you count his cat.

He could deal with solitude for a little while, but he wouldn't want to be in solitude forever. This however, he knew, he was hungry. But where was he going to find food? He didn't want blood, he never truly like blood, but his mother insisted on blood rather than the color red which he loved so much. He decided to go out and try to go find some anyways, even if his clothes weren't dry yet, he was hungry and wanted food.

He floated to the mouth of the caves and saw the Candy Kingdom in the distance. Peppermint. Red. Food. With not wasting any time at all he floated to the Candy Kingdom. He slyly floated over the Candy Walls and through the small villages. There was a lot of pink, but not much red. He would deal with pink if he had to, but it was a little too sweet for his liking. He searched the small Kingdom until he finally found a house Candy People made of Peppermint.

He snuck in through the window and to a boy's room. Marshall Lee floated up to the boys bed. He seemed to be sleeping pretty deeply, besides, he didn't think getting the red sucked out of him would hurt anyways. He carefully sunk his teeth into one of the small boy's stripes and it slowly turned grey. The boy turned around smacking the air, but he did not wake. He moved on to the next two before he figured it was best he left before he woke up the boy and his family. It would be best if he left the Candy Kingdom unseen.

He floated back out the boy's window carefully, glad to finally have eaten red again. It had been a long time he had anything other than blood or something blood based. To top it off the Candy People's red was sweeter than normal red from strawberries or apples.

He wasn't hungry anymore, and just wanted to go somewhere he could relax. He remembered the old tree house him and Ashley used to live in. He didn't remember it's exact location, but he did remember it was in the Grasslands. He floated back over the candy walls and towards the Grasslands. He hoped that the Tree house was cleaner than the house in the caves.

When he finally came across the tree house he noticed the lights were on. Was there someone living there? He looked to the window to see a Cat smashing a jelly doughnut. The cat brought one of the candles lighting up the room downstairs. He looked around and saw a girl. From what he could see she was beautiful. He needed to get a closer look. Trying not to be seen he turned invisible. He went to another window and tried opening it. The girl sat up and screamed, until she convinced herself it was a tree branch.

She walked down the stairs and he snuck in through the window. He floated down the stairs and saw the girl talking to the cat. The wind made the window fly open and the cat screamed and the girl closed the door.

"I guess it was just the wind," said the girl. "You're a total wuss, girl." They walked into the main room and shined a flashlight on Marshall Lee. He hissed and sat on the couch next to the two girls.

"Hey, girls, I'm Marshall Lee' the Vampire King," said Marshall Lee proudly. He looked into her eyes and almost froze. She was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes were blue as the sea with a touch of green. Her hair was golden and he kept being drawn to her breasts.

"Thanks for not sucking our blood," said the Cat.

"Sure thing, what's your name, Beautiful?" asked Marshall Lee looking at the girl.

"I'm Fionna... Fionna the Human," said Fionna. To make everything better she was human. Marshall Lee hadn't come across a human in years, and he wasn't about to let this one slip through his fingers. No matter what he had to do, he wasn't going to let the last possible human out of his grasp, but for now, why not have some fun?


End file.
